


light 'em up

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Valhalla Series - Ari Bach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, just a short crackfic really, professor alfus dumbledore bc i have a very lacking sense of humour lol, that harry potter crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch matches are as good a time for pranks as any, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light 'em up

"Oh shit." Weather froze, wand half-way towards the fireworks she was about to ignite. Veikko threw her a disapproving look."No backing out, Weath. It's too late now."

"Too late to run,"Walter corrected, having followed Weather's gaze and now pointing towards the advancing Head Girl. Veikko gulped at the sight of his girlfriend."D'you think she's mad?"

He recieved two identical looks of scathing disbelieve."Okay, dumb question. Does she look so mad she'll tell the teachers?"

"Well, if she doesn't, I sure will." The spun around to find themselves face to face with the Head Boy. Veikko rolled his eyes heavenwards."Don't be such a goody two-shoes, Risto. And don't fucking sneak up on people like that."

"I'm not sneaking." His brother seemed genuinely insulted at the insinunation."I'm parolling, like I'm supposed to do. And you're - what? - setting the Quidditch pitch on fire?"

"The stands, actually,"Weather said helpfully, followed by an _Ooof_ as Veikko dug his elbow into her ribs. By then, Skadi had reached them, wand out and fuming."So what shit are you pulling now?"

Veikko mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspicously like _You wouldn't care if it weren't your stupid team up for the cup_ , then put on the most insincere look of innocence Hogwarts had ever been disgraced with."I have no idea what you mean, sweetie."

Risto made a gagging noise at the pet name, then turned to Skadi."Will you fetch the Headmaste or should I?"

"Is that really necessary?" Skadi's anger faded somewhat."I mean, they didn't even do anything, did they?"

"Not for lack of trying." Risto pursed his lips in annoyance."You can't just be lenient because you're dating the culprit."

"Good to hear you say that, Turunen." Hati walked up to them, Nel, Widget, and Pytten trudging after her with various degrees of remorse on their face. (That is to say, none at all for the girls, a lot for Pytten. Nel looked mildly amused at best.) "These three were about to light up the teachers's stands."

She moved over to press a quick kiss to Weather's cheek."I can't believe you keep getting caught, you idiot." And, at Skadi's pointed look at her prefect badge,"Can't believe you keep getting in trouble, I mean. So, who's gonna go get ol' Alf?"

"Ah. Well." Risto looked from one to the next, expression as if he had just swallowed something very nasty and possibly still alive."Do we - that is to say - is that truly necessary?"

"Oooh, so now you're gonna - ouch!" It was Veikko's turn for an elbow in the ribs, curtesey of Nel. He fell silent with a glare, but had to grudingly admit she had a point.

"In our defense,"Widget said,"We were only doing it to fuck with the Wolf Gang. Donatien, specifically."

"Well, Donatien _is_ an absolute dickwad,"Hati added. Risto seized onto that as if it had any relevance to the situation."Yes, exactly! I mean, uhm, nothing really happened, did it?"

A chorus of _Nothing at all_ and _Quite right_ and _It really didn't_ answered him. He gave them the most withering look he could managed under the circumstances, pointedly ignoring Hati's snickering and Skadi's raised eyebrows."And I'm sure you all learned something today."

"Oh yes, totally,"they answered as one, all solemn nods and barely concealed grins. Risto nodded with as much dignity as he could manage."That settles that, then."

He strode off; Skadi following with a shrug after confiscating their fireworks.

"The only thing I just learned is to set people on fire one at a time instead,"Nel said. Veikko grinned."I learned to always bring Pytten from now on."

"And I'll just pretend I didn't hear either of you just now,"Hati added drily."Anyone up to jinx Donatien of his broom?"


End file.
